Qui se ressemble Mathieu
by Alicefiction
Summary: Mathieu cherche Le Geek à travers toute la ville mais pas moyen de mettre la main dessus. Il va finalement tomber sur une petite pleurnicharde ambulante... Mais vachement mignonne! Raaah! (Mathieu x OC)
1. Tu tombes bien!

********Vous êtes actuellement en train de lire la partie Mathieu de "Qui se ressemble..."! Ce seras une série de 5 partie, une avec le hippie, une geek, une patron, une panda et une Mathieu! :) Non, pas de partie Prof et fille! désolé mais c'est déjà long comme ça! ^^' J'espère que ça vous plaira en tout cas! :p********

* * *

><p>-Où il est cet idiot ?<p>

Voilà bien 1h que Mathieu avait perdu la trace du Geek qui s'était enfui suite aux maltraitances et aux moqueries du Patron. Celui-là parfois, il le retenait. Mathieu était très inquiet en vérité mais comme il est trop têtu pour l'avouer ne serait-ce qu'à lui-même, il prenait son inquiétude comme de l'agacement. Mais à force de se concentrer sur ses recherches, il avait fini par ne plus regarder où il allait et ce qui devait arriver arriva. Dans un croisement, il tomba sur une fille…au sens propre du terme.

-Aouch… Je suis désolé Mademoiselle.

En se relevant Mathieu put observer d'un peu plus près celle-ci. Elle était petite, Ses cheveux blonds étaient relevés et ses yeux d'un bleu ciel profond. Yeux qui d'ailleurs étaient déjà remplis de larmes.

-Ah ! Je vous ai fait mal ?!

-Non non, c'est moi qui pleure pour rien.

Ils se redressèrent et la fille essuya ses larmes.

-Vous êtes sûr que ça va ?

-Mais oui, ne vous inquiétez pas. J'ai tendance à pleurer dès qu'un tout petit truc ne va pas ! … Euh mais, vous êtes Mathieu Sommet ?

-Ah, vous me connaissez.

-J'adore ce que vous faites ! … Euh, j'ai l'air d'une fangirl de 16 ans là. Désolé.

Mathieu ricana légèrement devant la gêne de la fille jusqu'à ce qu'elle se remette à pleurer.

-Wouah ! Pourquoi vous pleurez encore ?

-Je vous ai dit que je pleurais vraiment pour rien.

Elle lui afficha un petit sourire pour le rassurer. « Trop mignonne » Cette fille était habillée très simplement. Un haut bleu foncé avec un gilet noir, une jupe plissée bleu clair et des ballerines noires avec des rubans bleus. Mais Mathieu avait surtout remarqué ses petites boucles d'oreilles en forme de cœur… Attendez ! Est-ce qu'il avait dit qu'elle était trop mignonne ?! Oublie ça ! Il se reconcentra sur elle.

-Bon, tant que j'y suis. Vous n'auriez pas vu Le Geek ?

-Ah, vous cherchez quelqu'un vous aussi. Non, je suis désolé je ne l'ai pas vu.

Mathieu passa une main dans ses cheveux et soupira. Décidément, pas moyen de mettre la main dessus. Attendez ! (compteur de « Attendez ! » : 2) « Vous aussi ? » Elle cherchait quelqu'un elle aussi. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, elle avait beau rester avec lui, elle gigotait beaucoup et avait l'air inquiète.

-Vous cherchez quelqu'un ?

-Euh oui, ma sœur aînée. Elle s'appelle Lara et comment dire…elle me ressemble beaucoup… pour ne pas dire identique.

-Vous êtes jumelle ?

-Non ! Enfin…c'est compliqué…Mais si on devait partir sur ça on serait plutôt des quintuplé.

-Quintuplé ?!

Des quintuplé, ça veut dire 5 fois la même tête. Bon Dieu que ça doit être horrible. Enfin bon, concentre-toi sur Le Geek. Où est-ce que ce petit abruti était partie ? Réfléchit deux minutes Mathieu, si t'étais un homme Immature, qui joue aux jeux vidéo à longueur de journée et qui pleurniche pour rien où est-ce que t'irais te réfugier ? C'est assez bizarre car avec cette description on pourrait croire que Le Geek c'est le résultat de l'union entre lui et la blondinette en face de lui… Attendez !(3) à quoi il vient de penser là ?!

Le cerveau de Mathieu carburait à mille à l'heure, pour rien ma fois en plus. Il avait l'impression de perdre la tête pour pas grand-chose. Et étrangement la première chose qui sortit de sa bouche c'est :

-Comment tu t'appelle ?

-Hein ? Evangelyne !

Evangelyne… ça lui allait bien car elle avait un visage d'ange. Raaah ! Mais à quoi tu penses Mathieu ?! Il ne put retenir un facepalm pour se remettre les idées en place. Bien, respirons calmement et reconcentrons-nous sur l'essentiel, pour de bon cette fois !

-Dis-moi, si tu étais Le Geek, tu irais te cacher où ?

« P*tain de b*rdel de m*rde ! Tu vas arrêter de te retourner vers cette fille comme si ta vie en dépendait ! » Mathieu se foutu un claque, mais virtuelle cette fois. Il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à une réponse et pourtant il avait posé la question.

-Je pense que j'irais me cacher dans un endroit calme et assez innocent. Comme un parc ou une aire de jeu.

Mathieu jeta son regard sur Evangelyne qui, elle, le regardait tendrement. Il rougit. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce regard ? Enfin bref, elle n'avait pas tort la petite Evangelyne. Le Geek ne sortait presque jamais, alors ce genre d'endroit devait plus l'attirer. Ce serait qu'elle le connaîtrait mieux que lui.

-Tu sais où y a ce genre de chose dans le coin ? Je dois avouer n'avoir jamais fait attention à ça.

-Oui je connais. Il y en a un juste en face de chez moi, je peux vous y emmener si vous voulez.

Mathieu acquiesça avec un petit sourire. Cette fille avait vraiment l'aire gentille, un peu trop sensible aussi. Mais au fond ça la rendait encore plus mignonne… Raaah ! Passons.

-Au fait, tu peux me tutoyer tu sais. J'ai arrêté de te vouvoyer moi.

-Ah, euh… Vraiment ? D'accord.

Elle baissa les yeux et rougit légèrement, visiblement embarrasser. Le tout sous les yeux de Mathieu, attendrit par cette gêne injustifiée.

Finalement, Evangelyne ramena Mathieu comme promis. Il n'était même pas rentré dans le parc qu'il avait réussi à y localiser Le Geek. Il soupira de soulagement, il l'aura fait courir. Le soleil était déjà presque couché.

-Désolé de te laisser là, je vais rentrer maintenant, il se fait tard.

Mathieu lui sourit en guise de remerciement. Et celle-ci eut la bonne ou la mauvaise idée de lui renvoyer son sourire avant de s'éclipser élégamment. Bon sang que son sourire était magnifique. Tendre et fragile.

…

Mathieu reprend toi ! Va chercher le Geek !

Après avoir ramené le Geek chez lui, Mathieu prit le temps de partager le fait qu'il avait passé plus d'une heure à le chercher. Et quand le Hippie rentra, alors là, deuxième festival ! Mais bon, au fond Mathieu les aimait comme ça et ne voulait surtout pas qu'ils changent alors il décida de les pardonner pour cette fois et fit un câlin au Geek. Ils firent rejoints par Le Panda qui avait l'air d'humeur massacrante, oups. Mais après avoir dialogué quelques minutes, une question traversa l'esprit de Mathieu.

-Quelqu'un a vu Le Patron ?

Ils jetèrent leurs sur Mathieu avant de se les renvoyer entre eux. Le message était clair comme de l'eau de roche et Mathieu ne put retenir un soupir. C'est vrai, Le Panda c'était enfermer dans sa chambre et les trois autres étaient dehors. Du coup personne ne savait où Le Patron était partie.

-Je veux même ne pas savoir ce qu'il a prévu de faire de sa soirée. Mais j'en ai marre de lui préparer sa bouffe dans le vide alors il se démerdera.

Mathieu sur ces mots partie préparait le repas pour ses autres personnalités. Si tu savais Mathieu…


	2. Où êtes-vous?

Aucune trace. Nan, aucune. Ça peut paraître bizarre mais ça ne lui ressemble pas du tout. Il rentre toujours, même si c'est très tard. Oui, on parle du Patron là. Mathieu commençait à s'inquiéter et ça le faisait chier. S'inquiéter pour Le Patron ce n'est pas un truc qu'il fait tous les jours. Bon, analysons la situation, Le Hippie et le Geek étaient sortie, à sa plus grande surprise d'ailleurs, laissant quand même son esprit imaginé les raisons. Et Le Panda allait être occupé tout l'après Midi avec sa petite Lucie chérie. Il en avait marre de tout le temps courir après ses personnalités, surtout que l'épisode allait être en retard si ça continue. Au moins les paroles de l'instant Panda étaient prêtes, c'est déjà ça.

Finalement il décida d'y aller, il n'avait que ça à faire de toute manière. Après avoir prévenu et charrier Maître Panda, il mit sa veste et sortit d'un pas pressé et surement un peu agacé. Il déambulait dans les rues sans vraiment cherchait, ça serait trop simple s'il croisait réellement Le Patron comme ça dans un coin de rue. Sans s'en rendre compte il était arrivé à l'aire de jeu où il avait trouvé Le Geek la veille. Et il y était d'ailleurs, avec une jolie blonde dont le visage lui rappelait étrangement quelqu'un, la fameuse Evangelyne sur qui il était tombé hier. Mais elle était habillée dans un style lolita, ce qui n'avait rien à voir avec le style de la jeune fille qu'il avait rencontrée la veille. Surement une de ses sœurs, elle lui avait dit qu'elles étaient des quintuplé. Cinq fois la même tête, tout de même. Bon, il était mal placé pour dire ça en fait… Mise à part ça, ils étaient mignons tous les deux, on aurait dit deux grands enfants.

Malgré son envie irrésistible de les espionner, Mathieu continua son chemin. Il tournait un peu en rond en fait, ne sachant pas trop vers où se diriger. Finalement, qui s'est qu'on croise au même croisement qu'hier ? Evangelyne ! Ils s'étaient encore percuté mais cette fois ils avaient réussi à rester sur leurs pieds.

-Dit donc, on va prendre cette habitude ou c'est la dernière ?

Evangelyne qui avait rougi à la vue de Mathieu, se mit à rire doucement. Un rire délicat qu'elle tentait de retenir avec ses doigts fins. Ouf, elle ne s'est pas remise à pleurer. Sans s'en rendre compte, ils avaient tous les deux décidés de continuer leur chemin ensemble. Ils discutaient de tout et de rien, ils en apprenaient un peu plus sur l'autre. Soudain Mathieu se figea, se rappelant de la raison de sa sortie. Merde ! Le Patron.

-ça ne va pas ?

-Je viens juste de me rappeler que je cherchais Le Patron.

-Tu coures souvent après eux ?

-Ben, pour Le Patron non. C'est Bien la première fois qu'il ne rentre pas.

-Comme Lara…

- Tu ne l'as toujours pas retrouvé ?

-Non…

Evangelyne baissa la tête, le visage triste. Ses yeux commençaient à se mouiller ce qui fit paniquer Mathieu. Il détestait voir les gens pleurer même si avec elle il allait sûrement devoir s'y habituer. Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire ?! Réfléchit Mathieu, si tu ne sais pas quoi faire, qu'est-ce que feraient les autres à ta place ? Le Patron ferait sûrement…NON ! Le Hippie…recalé aussi ! Le Panda ? Ça tiendrait sûrement plus la route mais hors de question de chanter ! Le geek…un gros câlin ? Bon Dieu ce que c'était guimauve. Il avait le cerveau qui carburait à mille à l'heure, tout ça pour sortir :

-On va boire un café ?

…

…

P***** de B***** de M***** Mathieu ! Tu as une fille en pleure à côté de toi et tout ce que tu trouves à faire c'est de lui proposer un café ?! En plus ça servait à rien de te torturer le crâne pour finir par sortir ça !

-D'accord !

« Hein ? » Elle est d'accord. Elle a même ce petit sourire Angélique qui lui va si bien. D'ailleurs on dirait qu'elle se moque un peu de lui. En même temps, elle souriait maintenant, c'est déjà ça.

Ils continuèrent leur chemin en discutant. Evangelyne était vraiment adorable, elle avait l'air un peu timide et jouait avec ses doigts quand elle parlait. Au café, Mathieu avait pris un…café (vous vous attendiez à autre chose ?) et Evangelyne un chocolat chaud. Ils discutèrent longuement de entre deux gorgées de leurs boissons chaudes. Mais ce qui réchauffait le plus le cœur de Mathieu ce n'était pas son précieux café, mais plutôt la magnifique jeune femme de 23 ans qui se trouvait en face de lui. Plus il l'observait plus il lui trouvait des points communs avec Le Geek. Ce petit air jamais sûre d'elle et ses mimiques de gêne lui donnait juste l'air absolument adorable et Mathieu avait furieusement envie de la titiller comme il le fait avec le Geek. Finalement le temps passa très vite sans qu'Evangelyne et Mathieu s'en rendent compte. Ils rentrèrent donc tous les deux chez eux en fin de soirée, complètement exténué.

Mathieu repensait à la journée qu'il avait passée, même si elle avait mal commencé, elle avait bien fini. En rentrant dans l'appartement, il se retrouva face au Geek qui venait visiblement de rentrer lui aussi.

-Alors Le Geek, t'as passé une bonne journée ?

-oui !

- Et elle ?

-Qui ça ?

Mathieu lança un regard fixe au Geek accompagné d'un sourire en coin qui voulait tout dire. Le Geek lui resta quelques instants à se demander le pourquoi du comment avant de rougir violemment et courir dans sa chambre ce qui fit beaucoup rire Mathieu. En entrant dans le salon, il vit le panda allonger sur le canapé avec des écouteurs dans les oreilles et un sourire niais scotché au visage. Et le Hippie était en plein bad trip sur son fauteuil, comme d'habitude. Mais il avait de l'herbe accrochée à son bob et le dos du T-shirt légèrement vert. Bizarre, d'habitude il roule l'herbe mais ne se roule pas dedans. (C'était la blague du jour ! 3) Mathieu monta à l'étage pour aller dans son bureau. Mais pour ça, il devait passer devant les chambres de tout le monde et celle du patron l'appelait terriblement. Il ne résista pas longtemps et ouvrit la porte. Vide et noir. Comme la veille… C'est dingue quand même, il maudissait cet homme et maintenant qu'il a disparu 1 journée, il se mettait à le chercher partout. Au final, Mathieu s'enferma dans son bureau toute la soirée.

Mathieu ne faisait même pas attention aux heures qui défilaient. Il était trop concentré sur sa partie de LOL et sa tasse de café pour ça. Mais il sursauta quand il entendit l'interphone sonner et il put enfin regarder l'heure. 23h. Bon Dieu mais qui pouvait sonner à cette heure ?! Il sortit donc de son bureau et vu que toutes ses personnalités l'attendaient. Le Geek était à moitié endormi avec dans les bras, Le Panda bâillait encore et le Hippie était…comme d'hab', ce type est toujours à moitié défoncé alors… Donc ! Mathieu descendit l'escalier suivit de tout le monde, il se retourna une fois pour les regarder. Le Geek et Le Panda avaient sûrement en tête certaines scènes de Paranormal Activity 2 vu les regards qu'ils lui envoyaient. À l'entrée Mathieu hésitait à ouvrir, c'est vrai quoi ! Ça pouvait être n'importe qui ! Enfin bon, n'importe qui était mieux que des esprits démoniaques et cette idée n'avaient pas l'air de vouloir quitter l'esprit des deux compères. Et quand Mathieu finit par ouvrir, la surprise généralement de tout le monde apparu sur leurs visages, même Le Hippie. Un patron qui ne tenait plus sur ses jambes soutenu par une jolie blonde aux yeux bleus qui rappelaient quelque chose à tout le monde et pourtant…

* * *

><p><strong>Enfin! j'ai pu écrire la suite! TuT Sérieusement, depuis la rentrées je n'ai cessé d'enchaîner interro sur interro et le peu de fois où je pouvait enfin m'y mettre je séchais complètement. D'ailleurs j'en suis pas certain de ce chapitre mais au moins: il est là! ^^'<strong>

**à suivre...**


	3. s'assemble

**/!\ Ceci est le dernier chapitre de la série "Qui se ressemble..." si vous n'avez pas lu les cinq partie soit: Celle du geek, du panda, du hippie, du patron et celle de Mathieu (que vous avez forcément dû lire sinon vous serez pas là! x) ) et bien faite demi-tour! Sinon: Bonne lecture! :3**

* * *

><p>-Patron ?!<p>

-Salut gamin…

Mathieu et les autres étaient figés face à ce qu'ils avaient sous les yeux, surtout que la jeune femme qui était avec Le Patron leur était étrangement familière.

-vous avez l'intention de nous aider ou de nous laisser crever sur le palier ?

Les paroles sévères de la blonde réveillèrent les 4 compères qui s'activèrent pour les faire rentrer. Le patron s'allongea sur le canapé dans un gémissement de douleur. Mathieu et les autres se hâtèrent à soigner la blessure du Patron. Lara, elle, c'était collé contre le mur en regardant par la fenêtre, craignant que Ève ne les ai suivi. Mathieu finit par aller la voir.

- Excuse-moi mais est-ce que par un hasard des plus incroyables tu t'appellerais Lara ?

- …ouai.

-Je m'en doutais, on peut savoir comment vous vous êtes rencontré et qu'est-ce que vous avez fait pendant tout ce temps ? Même si j'ai peur de la réponse…

-Eh ! Je n'ai rien fait avec ce type ! J'ai été embauchée pour kidnapper Le Patron et ça devait se finir là ! Mais disons que rien ne s'est passé comme je l'avais prévue…

-Je vois… Sinon, j'ai appelé Evangelyne ! Elle sera là dans quelques minutes !

-Pardon ?! D'où tu connais ma sœur ?!

-Par un hasard incroyable, aussi.

Lara lança un regard noir à Mathieu, elle n'avait pas l'air d'aimer sa réponse. Après un silence court mais bien trop long pour Mathieu, qui aurait voulu disparaitre pour ne plus supporter le regard pesant de la blonde, celle-ci se décolla du mur et s'approcha de Mathieu.

-Elle est où ta salle de bain ? J'ai vraiment besoin d'une douche !

-euh… à l'étage, la première porte !

-Merci !

Lara prit donc la direction vers les escaliers qui menait à l'étage mais une voix rauque l'interpella :

-Si tu veux je peux me joindre à toi, chaton.

D'abord un peu surpris par la proposition, Lara finit par avoir un sourire au coin des lèvres et lança un regard langoureux aux patrons en mettant une main sur sa hanche pour se donner une posture plus provocante.

-Non merci. Je ne me douche pas avec les handicapées. Par contre le « Chaton » veut bien te piquer une chemise pour se changer !

Lara n'attendit même pas une quelconque objection de la part du criminel et monta à l'étage. Tout le monde était sur le cul face à l'insolence de la jeune femme devant le plus grand criminel de la terre. Mathieu craignait que sa remarque sur son potentiel handicape à la jambe n'ai énervé Le Patron mais bien au contraire, celui-ci affichait un sourire lubrique laissant imaginer ce qu'il pensait.

Après un bon quart d'heure, la blonde aux yeux bleus redescendit, comme promis, vêtu d'une chemise noire qui appartenait au Patron…UNIQUEMENT d'une chemise noire. « Ça va, tranquille » se dit Mathieu qui préféra détourner les yeux à l'inverse de son côté sombre qui lui s'en donnait à cœur joie. Lara avait aussi les cheveux détacher qui lui arrivait au ras des fesses, la chemise était légèrement trop grande pour elle ce qui lui donnait, malgré elle, l'air d'une petite chose. Elle prit finalement place à côté du criminel sur le canapé et celui-ci ne se fit pas attendre pour lui glisser une petite remarque à l'oreille :

-tu sais chaton, si je n'avais pas cette putain de jambe qui me clouait à ce canapé ça fait longtemps que tes jolies petites fesses auraient pris cher !

Les yeux de Lara s'agrandirent avant qu'elle ne se mette à rire légèrement. Le criminel ne comprenait pas sa réaction, d'habitude quand il disait ce genre de chose, ses victimes étaient plus dégoûtées. Et elle, elle riait.

-Contrairement à ce que tu sembles penser, je suis très loin d'être dans ta poche mon cher Patron.

Elle avait dit ça avec ce regard dont elle avait le secret, ce regard qui lui donnait des frissons d'excitation dans tout le corps. Alors comme ça il n'était pas près de la faire sien ? Et bien c'est ce que l'on allait voir ! Défi accepté ! Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu lui expliquer son point de vue, il retentit dans l'appartement le son de la sonnerie de l'entrée.

-Et bien, elle en a mis du temps !

Mathieu partit immédiatement ouvrir la porte, et dès que ce fut fait il eut à peine le temps de voir 3 silhouettes se précipiter sur Lara suivit d'une quatrième qui, elle, entra lentement. Les trois filles qui s'étaient jetées sur Lara étaient ses sosies parfaits et pourtant habillé de manière totalement différente, l'une était en panda, l'une en lolita et la troisième était habillée très simplement, entièrement en bleu. La dernière, resté en arrière est visiblement beaucoup plus calme, était habillée de couleur très sombre.

-Lara, tu nous as fait peur !

-Je veux savoir où tu étais !

Celle en bleu était trop occupée à pleurer pour pouvoir parler. Mais elle reprit vite son calme quand Lara commença à lui caresser doucement la tête et à lui prodiguer d'autres caresses.

-On peut savoir ce que tout ce monde fait chez moi ?

-Désolé Mathieu, elles m'ont suivi sans que je le sache !

-J'étais inquiète pour Lara ! Et je voulais revoir mon petit Geek !

-Pareil pour moi, mais moi c'est mon Pandachou que je voulais revoir !

Les paroles avaient été suivies d'une totale agression sur les deux garçons concernés. La lolita avait sauté sur le Geek et la panda sur…bah Maître panda, qui était rouge écarlate à cause du surnom que lui avait donné son amie. Evangelyne, car telle était le prénom de la jeune femme en bleu, et Mathieu étaient gélifiés devant ce qu'ils voyaient « D'où ils se connaissent ?! ». Mais Evangelyne se ressaisit vite et se retourna vers Mathieu.

-Mathieu, je peux te parler ?

-euh… ah ! Oui va y !

-Nan ! Je veux dire juste à deux !

Mathieu haussa les sourcils l'air un peu surpris. Que pouvait-elle vouloir lui dire ? Et puis finalement il se retrouva avec elle dans sa chambre avant de s'en rendre compte…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-et bien en fait…Je t'ai menti !

-hein ?

Menti ? Sur quoi ? Ils se connaissaient depuis à peine deux jours ! Et pourquoi lui dire ça dans un moment pareil ?

-En fait, Lara et les autres ne sont pas mes sœurs… Mathieu !

Ils se faisaient face. Mathieu était bloqué entre un léger doute et une envie irrésistible d'entendre la suite.

-En fait… C'est bizarre à dire mais je suis comme toi Mathieu ! Ces filles ne sont pas mes sœurs à proprement dit mais mes personnalités. Evidemment pour moi elles restent comme des sœurs.

-D'accord…

-D'accord ? C'est tout ?

-Ah euh… désolé mais sur le coup là je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire ! C'est bien la première fois que je vois quelqu'un comme moi.

Ils se regardaient longuement et un peu bêtement. La chose était dite et ils n'avaient aucune idée de quoi rajouter. Pourtant Mathieu finit par détourner le regard, un peu trop gêner de la regarder fixement comme ça.

-Si-sinon on peut savoir pourquoi t'as mis autant de temps à arriver ?

Aïe, ça avait sonné comme un reproche sans qu'il le veuille. Et maintenant Evangelyne avait clairement envie de pleurer « non mais quel abruti de première catégorie ! ».

-Non mais ce n'est pas un reproche c'était juste pour savoir !

-T'inquiète pas… Ce n'est pas de ta faute…

À ces mots, Evangelyne tenta de s'enfuir de la chambre mais Mathieu lui attrapa la main pour la retenir. Là commença à nouveau un long moment où ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, Mathieu prenant son expression la plus suppliante, ne voulant pas qu'elle s'en aille. Finalement ils finirent tous les deux assit sur le bord du lit pour qu'Evangelyne raconte ce qui s'est passé. Une fois que ce fut chose faite (oui, je l'écrirai dans un autre chapitre ! Trop long ! x)) Mathieu ne savait vraiment plus quoi dire. Mais c'est Evangelyne qui parla en première de toute manière.

-Dit Mathieu, tu crois qu'on peut vraiment faire ce qu'on veut avec leurs vies ?

Mathieu était surpris de cette question, mais en même temps ça lui ressemblait bien. Il prit l'air le plus chaleureux qu'il pouvait ce qui attisa l'attention de la jeune femme.

- Je ne pense pas non, tu as juste eu peur pour les toi et les autres. Ce n'était qu'un accident. Crois-moi, si on pouvait faire ce qu'on voulait avec eux, j'en connais un qui ferait moins le malin.

Voyant parfaitement de qui voulait parler Mathieu, Evangelyne se mit doucement à rire. Voyant l'effet positif que sa dernière réplique avait eu sur son amie, Mathieu continua sur sa lancée.

- Parfois je me demande comment je fais pour les supporter…

-C'est comme ça qu'on les aime !

Mathieu haussa les sourcils, comme si ce qu'elle venait de dire n'avait aucun sens, et pourtant après réflexion elle avait parfaitement raison. Bon sang, sa vie serait bien ennuyante sans ses 4 compères. D'ailleurs c'est à ce moment qu'il réalisa qu'ils les avaient laissés seuls dans le salon. Très mauvaise idée à première vue. Et pourtant quand ils sortirent en trombe de la chambre et restèrent figés devant le spectacle qu'ils avaient en entrant dans le salon. Ils s'étaient tous endormis sur le canapé. Sans exception. Et bon Dieu ça le tuait de dire ça, surtout que Le Patron en faisait partie, mais ils étaient absolument adorables. C'est vrai qu'il était tard en même temps. Devant un tel spectacle, rare comme la neige en été, Mathieu ne put se retenir de prendre une photo et de se dire qu'il la mettrait en fond d'écran.

-On les rejoint ?

-Hein ?

Evangelyne lui lançait un petit sourire. Mathieu finit par comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire et hocha de la tête. Il était mort de fatigue aussi après les deux jours qu'il avait passés. Et quoi de plus reposant que de passer une nuit au milieu des gens que l'on aime le plus ?

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà, c'est finit! ou presque!<strong>

**un autre chapitre pour dire ce qui est arrivé à Evangelyne! ha ha! :D**


	4. ça semble si cruel

**Et voilà ce qu'il s'est passé sur le chemin d'Evangelyne! :)**

* * *

><p>Evangelyne courait dans la rue. Rue sombre et complètement déserte, pas étonnant vu l'heure qu'il était. Mais bon, évidemment, quand on n'est pas sportive et qu'on court un peu trop vite, on ne tient pas longtemps. Elle dut s'arrêter pour reprendre son souffle. Elle avait reçu un appel de Mathieu à 23h pour lui dire que Lara avait débarqué chez lui avec le patron, tous deux recouvert de blessures. Mais qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver ? Soudain, elle entendit des bruits de talons résonner dans la rue vide. Des pas lent, très lent ce qui rendait le moment le plus stressant du monde. Quand elle se décida enfin à se retourner, elle ne vit personne. Une rue complètement vide.<p>

-Esméralda ? … Lucie ? … Nadia ? Si c'est vous ce n'est pas drôle !

-Non non ! Tu te trompes de prénom ma petite !

Un frisson parcourra Evangelyne qui se retourna à nouveau. Elle se figea littéralement, seules les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues bougeaient. Elle avait en face d'elle une copie parfaite d'elle, mais une copie qu'elle n'avait jamais vue avant. Son regard était froid et empli de folie. On aurait dit qu'elle voulait la torturer, là, tout de suite.

-Salut Evangelyne !

-Qu-Qui es-tu ?

-Moi ? Je m'appelle Ève, enchanté.

-Je me fiche de ton prénom ! D'où est-ce que tu sors ?!

-Holà, on se calme. Décidément, ce sont les plus petits chiens qui sont les plus hargneux. Tout comme cette idiote de Lara !

-Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Lara ?!

Ève haussa les sourcils un instant puis explosa de rire. Evangelyne, elle, tentait de mettre un peu plus de distance entre elles.

- Ce que je lui ai fait ? Nous avions un marché vois-tu. Sa part étant de faire tout ce que je lui demande, et en échange je ne devais jamais me présenter devant toi. Et comme elle n'a pas rempli sa partie du contrat. Je ne remplis pas la mienne.

- Et c'est toi qui l'as blessé aussi ?

- Oui, j'ai horreur qu'on me désobéisse ! Et comme elle a jugé utile d'embarquer Le Patron avec elle, tu vas gentiment me conduire à eux n'est-ce pas ?

Evangelyne était pétrifiée de peur, Ève avait un grand sourire qui lui donnait un air terrifiant. « Cette fille est complètement folle » son corps voulait partir au plus vite mais son esprit lui interdisait. Elle ne voyait aucune issue à sa situation et les larmes coulaient de plus en plus sur ses joues. Eve, elle, restait avec son air de psychopathe, se moquant ouvertement de compère. Finalement Evangelyne se mit à regarder le sol et à trembloter comme une feuille.

-Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça…

-Hm ? Pardon ? Parle plus fort !

-J'ai dit que je ne pouvais pas te laisser faire ça ! Je ne peux pas laisser une de mes personnalités faire du mal à mes sœurs !

-Tiens donc, et comment tu vas faire ? Déjà que Lara n'était pas très dégourdie, qu'est-ce que la pleurnicharde de service pourrait faire ?

-Je…Je m'en fiche ! Je veux que tu disparaisses !

-Dis donc gamine, tu vas te calmer ?

Ève tendit son bras pour agripper Evangelyne et celle-ci eut pour réflexe de fermer les yeux, redoutant ce qu'allait faire sa personnalité sombre. Cependant, au bout d'une vingtaine de secondes, le coup n'arriva toujours pas et Evangelyne rouvrit les yeux pour se retourner et voir un Ève à moitié transparente.

-Sale petite… Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ?

« Moi ? » Elle était figée devant ce qu'elle voyait, Ève disparaissait littéralement sous ses yeux. Comme ça ? Juste parce qu'elle lui avait ordonné sous le coup de la peur et de la colère ? Est-ce qu'elle pouvait vraiment faire ça ? Ses sentiments se bousculaient dans sa tête alors qu'Ève lui criait d'arrêter ça. Mais elle n'y pouvait rien, et elle disparut finalement sous ses yeux. Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qu'il venait de se passer ? Les jambes d'Evangelyne finirent par lâcher et elle tomba à genoux sur le sol. En plein milieu de la rue où l'obscurité était coupée uniquement par les lampadaires. « Lara, qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour moi ? » Toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers celle qu'elle considérait comme sa sœur aînée. Finalement, Evangelyne décida de se reprendre, elle devait voir Lara ! Elle se releva donc tant bien que mal et reprit son chemin en essuyant ses larmes. Elle se retourna quand même et fixa l'endroit où Ève avait disparu. L'idée de pouvoir faire disparaître ses personnalités juste parce qu'elle le voulait l'effrayait. Après tout, ils avaient un corps, des sentiments, une vie comme n'importe qui d'autres ! Ça semblait si cruel…

-Adieu, Eve !

* * *

><p><strong>Et cette fois c'est belle et bien la fin de "Qui se ressemble..." je rend l'antenne! à vous les studios! ^^<strong>


End file.
